Moving On
by elitemassacre6
Summary: During junior year, Santana and Rachel realize they can't be with who they want, so they decided to be together instead.


This had to be wrong, she thought. She definitely still had some confusing feelings for Britt, and yet here she was on her sixth "date" with someone else. That someone who was currently bringing out a dessert she was super excited for. Homemade tiramisu was like gold in her book, as had been the rest of the dinner she'd devoured. Because apparently, as if she wasn't fucking talented enough, Rachel Berry was an amazing cook. That wasn't even the word she would use. Chef sounded like a more apt description.

Maybe she was just thinking about it all wrong. It wasn't as if she didn't like Berry. In fact she'd realized over the two months they'd been kind of dating that she genuinely cared for her. Outside of school she was sweet, intelligent, and though just as passionate, often quiet. More often than not Rachel just wanted to be around her, lounging around either of their rooms doing homework, playing video games, sometimes laying there kissing eachother or just cuddling and talking.

Although Brittany typically made her happy when they were together, her feelings toward the blonde only seemed to ever bring her pain when they weren't, which was more often than not since she'd started dating Artie.

Being with Rachel was so different. She felt free to be who she really was these days. She didn't have to go to school and be a horrible person to project Rachel like she had Britt, she was feeling like herself again after so many years.

Mike had been happy to go back to how things were back in middle school. They spent lunch at the glee table discussing comic books, anime, and video games with Quinn, Britt and also Artie who Rachel suggested she be at least civil with.

They even had tickets to go to Chicago comic Con, the sixth of them. It wasn't until late August but Rachel insisted on getting tickets early. Everyone had tried convincing their parents to let them go to San Diego in July with Santana's comic book geek father as chaperone, but Mike's dad hadn't been down with them traveling so far. It had taken Rachel going over and turning on her super ability to charm and reassure parents for the man to allow Mike to drive with them to Chicago with Leroy and Santana's dad Christian. Anyway it was only early may so it was a ways off.

She hated to sound like a character from one of those romance movies Quinn loved so much, but her confusion regarding Brittany was over the fact that wasn't even sure if she was in love with her anymore. She still loved her sure, but...

A couple weeks ago Rachel had asked if she would try to get back together with Brittany if she split with Artie anytime soon. She thought about it for about half a minute before she told her kind of girlfriend that no, she wouldn't.

Speaking of the whole kind of girlfriend, not really date thing they were doing, Santana was thinking maybe it was time for the both of them to stop being so stupid and make it official.

Two months in, it was crazy to think that they only started hanging out and then dating because they couldn't be with who they truly wanted. Rachel offering to buy her coffee was the first step in the right direction, and for that first month of spring they just hung out, getting to know each other over watching movies, anime, and often, having coffee.

Rachel kept her from her childish mono giving plot in February, left cute valentines and homemade truffles in her locker, surprising her with breadstix takeout and the mass effect 2 collectors edition she'd been unable to find at the local Gamestop back in January when it came out.

It honestly kind of made her feel like shit as all she'd gotten her friend was some vegan Chocolates and red and white camelia bouquet. But Rachel had really loved it and rewarded her with their first kiss. It was the perfect Valentine's day.

Two weeks later Rachel invited her over and cooked her dinner. It was the Latina's first introduction to the Star's ability to cook and more importantly, to her homemade and ridiculously delicious bread sticks. Santana wasn't sure she'd ever go back to what used to be her favorite restaurant again. Rachel's pasta was better, her deserts were better, and she made her extra sticks to take home.

Since then they'be been dating without ever calling it that and Santana had a feeling that was exactly why Rach had invited her over and cooked her favorite meal. The girl opposite her looked nervous though.

"Hey, babe?". She asked, knowing the term of endearment thing wasn't something that they did.

"Babe? That's new. I like it." The star said, reaching across the table and linking their hands.

"Yeah, well I thought that since you intend to ask me to be your girl sometime tonight that maybe I'll just call you what I think of you as in my head, you know. " She sqeezed the other brunette's hand and smiled in that way that held none of the maliciousness but all of the mirth of her often threatening smirk. She'd only ever felt the desire to share this part of herself with Quinn, Britt, and now, Rachel.

"How did you know? It was the food right? I haven't made you this exact meal since the first time I cooked for you. I wanted to make it special, something we could remember."

"As if I could forget. I mean really that tiramisu is on my top five list of best things I've ever eaten. And plus, you are honestly and completely beautiful right now, Rachel. I feel like a total dope saying all of this, but I'm the luckiest girl to be sitting here with you. " Santana pulled her hand free and stood up, giving in to her need to be closer by gently dropping herself down in the shorter girls' lap and wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck, hugging herself closer.

"This is perfect...you know I love touching you. It could only get better if we were in the bed. " Santana laughed, shaking her head.

"Wanky. And it's not perfect yet, you didn't ask me."

"You're right. So, would you be my girlfriend? Officially? so we can move this to my bed." the Latina nodded and leaned down, kissing her girlfriend.

"Just so wanky. I'd fucking love to, Rach. I've been staring at your boobs in that dress all night. Let's go. ". The Latina stood from Rachel's comfortable lap, pulling her behind her up the stairs.

"Ditto."


End file.
